1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a multi-activity complex and, more particularly, to an activity floor changing system for use in a multi-activity complex.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, arenas, stadium, and sports facilities have been designed to host multiple activities including various athletic events, musical concerts, circuses, expositions and the like. In order to stage such varying events, it is often necessary to alter the characteristics of at least one activity area of the complex. For example, many sport complexes are utilized for both ice hockey and basketball. When such a sports complex is used for hockey, an activity area is provided with a layer of ice. When it is desired to utilize the same activity area for a basketball event, a removable basketball playing surface is laid upon the layer of ice. This arrangement not only limits the type of flooring that can be used for the basketball surface, but it can be cumbersome and time consuming to alter the surface of the activity area.
There have been additional attempts in the prior art to provide a multi-activity complex wherein the surface characteristics of an activity floor can be altered. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,046 discloses a multi-activity complex that includes an activity area which can be used alternately as a swimming pool, a skating rink or an exhibition floor. In general, the multi-activity complex disclosed in the '046 Patent provides a swimming pool having a substantially level central section and a pair of end sections. When all three sections are filled with water, the complex constitutes a swimming pool. If the water is drained, the substantially level central section can be boxed off and used as an exhibition floor for other activities such as tennis matches. Refrigeration pipes can also be laid on the central section such that a thin layer of water may be pumped thereupon and later frozen in order to utilize the central section as a skating rink. Although this arrangement enables a single complex to be used for multiple activities, it is very time consuming to alter the characteristics of the activity floor and the number of activities that can be readily conducted at the complex is limited.
It is also been heretobefore proposed to provide a multi-purpose stadium including a first activity area having a natural turf playing field and a second activity area, positioned below the first activity area, having a second playing field surface. This multi-purpose stadium arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,600 wherein multiple activity surfaces are vertically spaced from one another such that multiple activities can be conducted at the stadium simultaneously. In addition, the activity surfaces can be moved vertically to position a desired playing surface at an optimum viewing level. When one of the lower activity surfaces is raised to a predetermined height, the upper activity surface constitutes a roof portion so as to enclose the stadium. This arrangement is particularly adapted for use with baseball stadiums and requires a complex and intricate support system since the various playing surfaces extend over a large area. In addition, the number of activities that can be performed in the manner set forth in the '600 Patent is confined by the space parameters necessary in the design of the system wherein the various playing surfaces must be spaced vertically by a substantial distance such that, for example, a lower surface can be used while the upper surface forms a roof portion as discussed above.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a complex that can be used for multiple activities wherein the various activity or playing surfaces can be selectively shifted between storage and in-use positions in a relatively simple manner while requiring a minimal amount of space for storage.